powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Asao Hyou's appearances
Asao Hyou appears in the following: Episodes *Ep. 1: The Machine Empire of the North Pole (北極の機械帝国 Hokkyoku no Kikai Teikoko) *Ep. 2: The Day Mankind Lapses (人類が消滅する日 Jinrui ga Shōmetsu Suru Hi) *Ep. 3: Challenging Japan, Iron Claw (日本に挑む鉄の爪 Nihon ni Idomu Tetsu no Tsume) *Ep. 4: Boy, Detective Work and Spy (少年探偵とスパイ Shōnen Tantei to Supai) *Ep. 5: The Wicked Sun God (邪悪な太陽神 Jaaku na Taiyōshin) *Ep. 6: The House Dominated by Machines (機械の支配する家 Kikai no Shihai Suru Uchi) *Ep. 7: Beast Batter Tears (野獣バッターと涙 Yajū Battā Namida) *Ep. 8: The Song of Diligence Sung by Father (父が歌う手まり唄 Chichi ga Utau Temameri Uta) *Ep. 9: Papa Became a Monster (怪物になったパパ Kaibutsu ni Natta Papa) *Ep. 10: The Ambushing Poison Spider Mansion (待ちぶせ毒ぐも館 Machibuse Doku Kumo Kan) *Ep. 11: The Mecha Girl of Sadness (哀しみのメカ少女 Kanashimi no Meka Shōjo) *Ep. 12: The Queen Who Eats Diamonds (ダイヤを食う女王 Daiya o Kū Joō) *Ep. 13: The Living Black Ball (生命を持つ黒い玉 Seimei o Motsu Kuroi Tama) *Ep. 14: The Day the Earth Surrenders (地球が降伏する日 Chikyū ga Kōbuku Suru Hi) *Ep. 15: The Queen's Greed Dance (女王の欲ばり踊り Joō no Yokubari Odori) *Ep. 16: A Demon Runs the Schoolyard (悪魔が校庭を走る Akuma ga Kōtei o Hashiru) *Ep. 17: Ghost Story! The Valley of Goblins (怪談! お化けの谷 Kaidan! Obake no Tani) *Ep. 18: The Surprising Big Star (びっくり大スター Bikkuri Dai Sutā) *Ep. 19: The Dangerous 100-Point Boys (危険な100点少年 Kiken na Hyakuten Shōnen) *Ep. 20: The Machine Wrestler's Trap (機械レスラーの罠 Kikai Resurā no Wana) *Ep. 21: Love Brought by the Sea Breeze (潮風がはこぶ愛 Shiokaze ga Hakobu Ai) *Ep. 22: Tokyo Big Panic! (東京大パニック! Tōkyō Dai Panikku) *Ep. 23: The Female Commander of Galaxy Haunts (銀河魔境の女隊長 Ginga Makkyū no Onna Taichō) *Ep. 24: Hamanako's Nessie (浜名湖のネッシー Hamanako no Nesshī) *Ep. 25: The Hole of the Shocking Sea Serpent (ドッキリ海蛇の穴 Dokkiri Umihebi no Ana) *Ep. 26: Starving Filling Cooking (ハラペコ満腹料理 Harapeko Manpuku Ryōri) *Ep. 27: A Midsummer Night's Great Fear (真夏の夜の大恐怖 Manatsu no Yoru no Dai Kyōfu) *Ep. 28: Are the Help Eight Enemies or Allies? (助八は敵か味方か Suke Hachi wa Teki ka Mikata ka) *Ep. 29: Pretty Swordsman, White Rose Mask (美剣士白バラ仮面 Bikenshi Shiro Bara Kamen) *Ep. 30: The Giant Monster of the Big Riot Dream (大暴れ夢の大怪獣 Dai Abare Yume no Daikaijū) *Ep. 31: Big Tokyo Numbing Ondo (大東京シビレ音頭 Dai Tōkyō Shibire Ondo) *Ep. 32: Arrest the Face-Thief (顔泥棒を逮捕せよ Kao Dorobō o Taima Seyo) *Ep. 33: The Hateful, Stylish Thief (憎いおしゃれ泥棒 Nikui Oshare Dorobō) *Ep. 34: The Cursed Dead (呪われた亡霊た Norowareta Hōreitachi) *Ep. 35: Friends!? La Cucaracha (友達!? クカラッチャ Tomodachi!? Kukaratcha) *Ep. 36: The ESPer (エスパー Esupā) *Ep. 37: Himiko! (日見子よ Himiko yo) *Ep. 38: Asao Hyou's Dad-Lord (豹朝夫のおやじ殿 Hyō Asao no Oyaji Dono) *Ep. 39: Falling on Her Rear, Tomboy Daughter (尻もちおてんば娘 Shirimochi Otenba Musume) *Ep. 40: The Best Friend Assassination Angel (なかよし暗殺天使 Nakayoshi Ansatsu Tenshi) *Ep. 41: Seven Changing Doronpa Tanuki (七化けドロンパ狸 Shichi Bakeru Doronpa Tanuki) *Ep. 42: Daydreams of Boys Who Sleep In (寝坊少年の白昼夢 Nebō Shōnen no Hakuchūmu) *Ep. 43: You too Can Become a Genius (君も天才になれる Kimi mo Tensai ni Nareru) *Ep. 44: The Great Escape - Heli Explosion (大脱走・ヘリ爆破 Dai Dassō - Heri Bakuha) *Ep. 45: The Galaxy's Invincible Electric Man (銀河無敵の電気男 Ginga Muteki no Denki Otoko) *Ep. 46: The Female Commander's (Secret) Plan (女隊長の（秘）作戦 Onna Taichō no (Hi) Sakusen) *Ep. 47: The Machine Empire's Rebellion (機械帝国の反乱 Kikai Teikoku no Hanran) *Ep. 48: The Giant Aircraft Carrier has been Stolen (奪われた巨大空母 Ubawareta Kyodai Kūbo) *Ep. 49: The Queen's Last Appirition Art (女王最期の妖魔術 Joō Saigo no Yōma Jutsu) *Final Ep.: Shine, North Pole Aurora (輝け北極オーロラ Kagayake Hokkyoku Ōrora)